


a warm feeling

by awastedream



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, chap 188, idek i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awastedream/pseuds/awastedream
Summary: "What the fuck? Why would I want to stay? I saw your face enough for one day," Guan Shan said, he was thankful for the offer, but he wouldn't admit that no matter what.  "Okay, don't freak out, I was just giving you an option," He Tian said, they were walking in the hallway, Guan Shan was two step behind him, Guan Shan's body was shivering from the cold, "That idiot," He Tian murmured to himself, he took his jacket and threw it to Guan Shan.





	

"You can stay for the night, if you don't mind." He Tian offered, it was late at night and very cold outside. Guan Shan didn't have a jacket, the boy only had a thin white shirt and it was cover with He Tian's blood. He Tian knew there is no way red headed guy would spend the night with him, not even if today he seemed more friendly than ever before, but He Tian thought he should try his chances once.

"What the fuck? Why would I want to stay? I saw your face enough for one day," Guan Shan said, he was thankful for the offer, but he wouldn't admit that no matter what.

"Okay, don't freak out, I was just giving you an option," He Tian said, they were walking in the hallway, Guan Shan was two step behind him, Guan Shan's body was shivering from the cold, "That idiot," He Tian murmured to himself, he took his jacket and threw it to Guan Shan.

"Put in on," He Tian said, although there was a famous proverb about how idiots didn't catch colds, but there was no point in testing it.

"I don't want to," Guan Shan said, and threw the jacket back to He Tian.

Guan Shan wanted to walk away, but He Tian stopped him and made him wear the jacket. Yet of course, as he expected, Guan Shan wouldn't stop moving, the idiot was too stubborn, he was too proud and probably still hadn't forgive He Tian for what happened the other day. He Tian wanted to apologize for it, he wanted to ask forgiveness for his childish behaviour, for this disrespectful behaviour, but he didn't know how to start talking about it, he had so much fun today, he haven't been happy like he was today for such a long time and he didn't want to bring bad memories and ruin the night.

He knows he should apologize, he knows he should let Guan Shan know the fact that he is sorry, he is feeling bad about it, he is feeling like an asshole for kissing him like that, but whenever he try to talk about it he remembered Guan Shan's crying face, he remembers his hateful words, he remembers how hurt he was, and he was afraid of seeing such a face again.

He Tian was a teaser, he like to tease people, it wasn't only Guan Shan. He liked to make people troubled in general, but Guan Shan was different, he like teasing him the most because he showed a different facial expression every time, he fought back, he didn't obey He Tian, he might do what He Tian wanted from him in the end, but in his own way, and that's what He Tian likes the most, what He Tian loves the most.

"If you keep moving I'm going to hit you," He Tian looked into Guan Shan's eyes with a dead serious face and made Guan Shan wear his jacket.

"You can't say it in a better way, can you?" Guan Shan thought to himself.

"In the future, don't try to shoulder everything by yourself." He Tian said and walked towards his apartment, leaving Guan Shan alone in the hallway.

He Tian walked back with a smirk on his face, that idiot was looking so good in his jacket that he wanted to kiss him again. He wanted to taste those lips again, but thankfully this time he could control himself and didn't made everything worse.

He wonders if he would be able to kiss him, he wonders if they could get close to each other, today He Tian gave him huge hope for the future, he hopes there will be a future for them too.

Because of those kind of moments Guan Shan couldn't be sure if He Tian was a good guy or a bad guy, he was mean and rude for sure but with a good heart, probably. Guan Shan couldn't stop his eyes from tearing up, he didn't want to cry but after everything that had happened today, he thought maybe crying wasn't a bad idea.

He thought his life would be over today at the school, the only thing he ever could think of was his mother, and how sad she would be; he was so scared, but then Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi came to the room and saved his ass, He Tian even fought with She Li for his sake and got himself injured.

Guan Shan remembered the wound on He Tian's neck, he hoped it would heal soon and that it won't leave a scar, it was making him feel uneasy enough the fact that He Tian and the others did so much for him.

He Tian might have said he shouldn't try to shoulder everything by himself but he didn't want to cause trouble for them, for him. He knows She Li is a hateful guy and would want to get revenge from He Tian and if it happened, this time it would be Guan Shan who would protect He Tian.

He looked at his phone to see the hour, it was past ten p.m, his mother was probably already at the house already, he wonders if they called her and explained what happened today, she would ask him a billion questions, and he should think of some answers that his mother would believe, he couldn't explain to her everything, but there was no need to make up lies, after all it was a misunderstanding for real.

The hard wind made his body shake, but surprisingly, He Tian's jacket kept him warm as if he was in his home.

**Author's Note:**

> okay old xian is blessing us with great updates I wanted to write something bc I have too much feelings I know it's short and without an actual plot I'm sorry I really just need to write something haha
> 
> btw I'll update my other tianshan fic as soon as I can tbh but I realize a huge mistake in the plot I need to find a way to fix it


End file.
